Lord C
"There are those who said this day won`t come..what do they have to say now?" Lord C (Acronym Unknown) also known as Paul Lumoira (his real name) , Is the main villian and enemy of the maverick hunters.He did lots of things to destroy them but that was very hard.He has Two Childs.As known, his family is dead. Background Lord C was from a rich british family, however his sister was shown to don`t be so rich beacause C`s mother and father wanted just him to have all the money his family had.Before the first grand war, he married a women called Marry.After the third grand reploid war, Marry born Flapjack and Cindy, however short after this, Marry died.Flapjack ran from Lord C, going alone in Mobius. Role in most of the games Lord C first appeared in Megaman X Mission XG. ﻿Lord C represented in most of the MMX games a final boss (Excepting Megaman X:World Of X, Megaman X:Kukku War and Megaman X Chaos).He played major roles in Much MMX Games but in every of them, indifferently if he is a boss or character, he shows a great rivalry whit Zero, the best friend of X for his reasons as he never told why he hates him so much. Megaman X:World Of X ﻿In megaman X:World of X,Lord C was just a character.He gave missions to X.Fuse created a Fusion alter ego of him that was LvL27 Adaptium Fusion. Before he entered the Bezantyne Emporium, he can be seen in Regal Gardens giving to X LvL15 Missions. After he entered the Bezantyne Emporium,and he is seen whit Dr. Ivi Rottnik and Brawlacus V next to him in Peach Creek Commons in the Fortress and giving the player LvL 7,16, 19, 22, 27, 35 and 36 missions. In the future, Lord C has totally another appearence.He looks morely like a demon/Ghoul, having blue fire hair,a red/black knight cape, blue eyes and mouth, and having the first half of the body tattered whit skulls.He may look tough but he has a squeaky voice.When the player talks to him, he says sinister replies like: „Well, what do we have here?, another lousy reploid?„ ''or ''„Fine, Get in your own way, I was not needing you either!„ . Past and Present *Lord C has an Old, Actually and original form all of them showed im public. *In Present,Lord C is the main villian and the Most evilest Anti Maverick Hunter even if he is no Maverick. *Like in present, the original features the same: Even in the original version, Lord C is the same Anti-Maverick Hunter villian to be not corrupted by everyone Family * Marianne Lumoira (Mother-Deceased) *Johnne Lumoira (Father-Deceased) *Teon Lumoira (Grandfather-deceased) *Anne Lumoira (Grandmother-deceased) *Marry (Bride-deceased) *Cindy (Daughter) *FlapJack (Son) *Hallie (Daughter) *Dr. Ivi Rottnik (Cousin) *Mizuki Panda (Sister) Trivia *Lord C has an Old, Actually and original form all of them showed im public. *In Present,Lord C is the main villian and the Most evil Anti Maverick Hunter even if he is no Maverick. *Like in present, the original features the same: Even in the original version, Lord C is the same Anti-Maverick Hunter villian to be not corrupted by everyone *In MMRBAT, Lord C breaked the fourth wall as saying : „''Yes I really love''' 'this season cause the creators loved me so much that I appeared In every Episode!„'' *In world tour, he stated that he loves Russia for their great tea however a running gag in world tour and anime is that Lord C hates Russia hoewever a running gag in world tour and anime is that Lord C hates Russia as he thinks that its ''„Britland`s Opposite'„''' *Lord C hardly behaves like a first-class british gentleman altrough in battle, he is totally agressive. *Lord C is the first person in anime who made a meta FWB. *Dr. Ivy once mentione dthat his middle name is Neville, as his name would be Paul "Neville" Lumoira. *In Megaman X:World of X, in future, its unknown what happened to Lord C that he changed his voice, appearence and much others so much. *In Megaman X:World Of X as It name implies, It was proven that he owns the Amphitheater located now in Marquee row but it has now turned into an Infected Zone. Beta Facts about Lord C *Lord C and his whole family were originally called "''Jentra Britland" but after the Wiki Miming, their name was changed to "Lumoira" *Lord C`s whole name was originally Swellow-Jentra Britland , but after the Wiki Miming, his name was changed to Paul Lumoira. *Lord C`s original scketches were based on Mach Jentra`s , and still remained, however, his ones were changed. Gallery LordCJudgeArt.png|Earlyer design of Lord C. Sky Dragon.jpg|The final form os Lord C as ”Sky Dragon„ . Shin Dragon.png|Lord C penultimate form as Shin Dragon. CyberQ Sonikka.jpg|Demon form of Lord C CyberQ Sonikka. Lord_C_original.jpg|The ”Original„ Lord C. Lord C NM.jpg|Lord C disguised as „Maverick Hunter”. Devilbat schilt Hellbat schilt.jpg|Earlyer design of the battle form of lord C. Lord C Concept art.jpg|The concept art of Original Lord C. 119px-Image_43.png|Lord C before his robotization. 410px-Image_53.png|Lord C `s Real face as shown in MMX-World of X. Category:God creatures Category:Characters Category:British Characters Category:Interspace Fighters Category:Characters Category:Megaman X:World tour bosses Category:God creatures Category:Megaman X Nexus Bosses